


The Harder we Fall

by EvisceratedArchangel



Series: Mobstuck Au The Harder We Fall [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone's kind of snooty assholes at first, Humanstuck, M/M, Mobstuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvisceratedArchangel/pseuds/EvisceratedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus' father is dying and knows that once he is gone the feud between two powerful mafia families  will become a death sentence for his family, so as a way to try and end the feud he gives the best gifts he can think of to both help smooth things over between the families and teach his heir to be a powerful boss in his stead. One of the gifts he gives is his son Cronus. The arrogant boy is given to underaged mob boss Kankri Vantas as a personal servant and apprentice.</p><p>For my Mobstuck AU created solely to sate my need for a blonde Kankri</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harder we Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note: chapter 2 is already on its way

Cronus “Dualscar” Ampora the first, the boss of the Ampora family and one of the most powerful men in the country. My father, who just found out he's dying. He called all his closest family to his meeting table and I thought it must be something like him complaining about my womanizing habits, or a development with one of the other families. Now I wish it were something so simple.  
He had called us around noon but it was 2 before everyone was there. Once everyone was there he wasted no time before promptly telling us the reason for the gathering.  
“I'm dying, I had the doctor see me today and they found cancer in my lungs,” my father had said, speaking these words that burrowed ice into my veins, “They gave me less than a year to live.” Everyone around the table was stricken silent, except for my younger brother Eridan.  
“This can't be happenin,” He cried out, understandably horrified, “ You can't die dad!” I felt like getting up to hug him but our Grandpa beat me to it, hugging him fiercely whispering something I couldn't catch to soothe the sobbing boy. I looked back to my father to see regret and sorrow hiding behind his usual blank face. We sat in silence for several minutes before my grandpa and Eridan left the room.  
Once they had left my father folded his hands on the table having recomposed himself, “ In my remaining time left I plan to end the feud between our family and the Vantas family, elect an heir to lead once I am gone, and-” I perked up at that.  
“I'm your heir, vwhat are you talking about 'elect an heir'?” My father gave me a stern look, Eridan could get away with speaking out of turn, but being 7 years older I couldn't.  
“ I have decided you are not mature enough to be the heir to lead our family. We have a powerful and old family you aren't the person who can continue that legacy.”  
My heart nearly stopped, “i've been preparing for this role since I was a little kid! You cant just take away my birthright!” My father slammed his fist down hard on the table.  
“My word is final Cronus, you aren't without a way to redeem your title though. You will help me to end the feud with the Vantas' and their allies, if you can redeem yourself through this task before my death you can reclaim your title as my heir and lead our family as is your birthright.”  
“Howv the fuck am I supposed to do that?”  
“You will come with me when I go to negotiate with the head of the Vantas family and will become his apprentice and personal servant.”  
-  
Three days after my father told me his decision I still couldn’t believe it. He expected me, his eldest son and rightful successor, to become the slave to some Vantas snob? He was sending me into that snake's nest, how the fuck he expected me to make it back out of there alive I had no idea.  
Maybe that's what he wanted. Send me into the house of our enemy as cannon fodder before choosing someone else as an heir. I clenched my fist and my teeth at the thought and the girl sleeping next to me shifted in her sleep, I envied her peaceful rest. She didn't have to worry about her life being uprooted.  
When I left Damara wouldn't care. She would find someone else to fuck with and find another friend. My life would change completely though, and I only had two days until it happened. I would miss my brother, I would probably miss out on being able to be with my dad for the last year of his life.  
The thought flitted through my mind for only an instant but it was enough to make my heart ache and tears spring to my eyes. I had always loved my father more than anyone else, I always wanted to be just like him. I had assumed all my life he felt the same, but now he was sending me away, likely to be killed and I wondered sullenly if I had been wrong my entire life.

I spent the next two days deciding what to do, how to do it, and what to do before I left. I wrapped up any loose ends in my life that came to mind, and said good bye to most of the people I cared about. Eridan was the last one I said goodbye to, but it was hardest on him. Our family and the Vantas' were constantly at each other's throats, and Eridan wasn't stupid he knew as well as I that the probability of me being killed after a short time was higher than that of me coming home.  
What was I to do though? it was apparently the last thing my father wanted of me, and no matter how much I had come to hate him for this or how afraid I was, I craved his approval more. Eridan made me promise that I would come home safely and for his sake I did, but we both knew they were nothing but empty words for him to cling to. I hugged him tightly and hugged our grandpa as well, I hopped that despite being a decrepit old man he lived long enough for Eridan to grow up. Then my father and I got in the back of our car and we pulled away. I already felt homesick as we toward the Vantas home in silence, neither of us talking. 

When we pulled up to the gate my father finally spoke, “Do as I say, keep your mouth shut, and do not interrupt me under any circumstances.” I only nodded, I probably should have said or done something more but I didn't have the will. I stared out the window as we pulled along the lengthy drive. I couldn't make out much of the place in the dark, but I could tell it was an architectural marvel. The mansion comprised of large red brick, appeared to be at least 4 floors tall from the ground, and perched on top looked like what appeared to be a glassed-in garden on the roof. We pulled up and I got out as someone opened the door for me, it wasn't until I stood that the severity of the situation really hit me, and I began to get nervous. I followed my father mind racing, it would be easy for them to practically end our family here. Only my father, his guard, and I had come. Not enough people to defend us if they suddenly decided to turn on us.  
“Calm down,” my father commanded in a way he likely meant to be reassuring, “We're here to talk on peaceful terms they'll be cooperative if we are. If they aren't you won't be any good to anyone hyperventilating with sweaty palms. ” I was still worried, but took a deep breath to try and calm myself, assured that my father was right either way. We were led inside, whoever had built the building must have had a creative flare, and I couldn't help but admire the deep red and cream wallpaper the walls lined with paintings that looked as if they belonged in museums. My own family was powerful and wealthy as well but my father appreciated the charm of the aged home and aside from normal upkeep to keep the place looking nice there was very little change to the décor, while this seemed relatively new.  
We were led along long hallways as luxuriously decorated and their entry hall until we reached a spiral staircase with a glassed-in elevator in the center of the spiral. We elected to take the elevator, it wouldn't be very dignified if by the time we reached our destination we were winded and sweaty. One of our escorts punched the second to top button and the elevator hummed to life, some soft concerto playing as dim elevator music. Waiting in silence I could feel paranoia prickling at the edges of my mind, it was difficult not to succumb to it. The ride seemed to take much longer than it did, but when the metallic doors slid open I was again surprised with another elegant room.  
We were in the glass room on the roof I had assumed was a garden of some sort, instead it more resembled a glass throne room. The floor was all gleaming white and black marble excluding a long red carpet down the center of the room. As if manufactured to accentuate the carpet pillars of what looked like frosted glass were placed at even intervals on either side of the carpet, each with the vantas family sign etched into it in a pattern as if the sign were like a vine coiling around the pillar. There were lights along the walls on each side of the long room. The lights were bright to light to room well, but dim enough to give the room a charming, comforting, and even a vaguely gloomy atmosphere.  
At the end of the carpet was a sight that somewhat confused me, we had come to see the mighty boss of the Vantas family. At the end of the carpet though, sat in a comfortable looking armchair, was a boy who looked too young to rule. He couldn't have been any older than I was, with pale blond hair and as we were brought closer I saw that under those pale golden locks he had bright red eyes red eyes. Dressed in a casual red sweater and some black pants he looked more like he was about to relax on the couch, not negotiate whether our families tore each other apart or not.  
He smiled at my father as we approached him, though he didn't look happy so much as he looked amused. “Good evening Mr. Ampora, good to see you made it here in one piece.” I didn't know whether to take that as a threat or as a polite greeting, luckily he wasn't talking to me.  
“Good to see you too Mr. Vantas. How are you liking the little gift I sent over for you?” The Vantas boy smiled and stretched lavishly against his chair, at this distance I could see it was soft purple velvet.  
“I love it I'm very grateful to you,” He paused to give my father an impetuous look, “if you Amporas know anything at all it's certainly how to make someone comfortable.” I glanced at my father out of the corner of my eye expecting him to give a cutting retort to this brat but was surprised to see he looked calm and impassive.  
“We always strive to treat our allies with respect and assure their comfort.” I couldn't help but feel a little sad to see my father backed into such a corner that he would have to be polite to someone the same age as his own child. “Mr. Vantas this is my son Cronus,” He gestured to me, “He's here to negotiate with us. He's one of the gifts I have to offer you. I'd like to offer him into your services as a personal servant and apprentice.”  
I felt my stomach turn a little, the way he was offering me up like some sort of livestock or a prime piece of meat made me feel sick. Even if it was in the best interest of my family, and my own inheritance it was a horrible feeling to be treated as if I were less than human, Here to be offered up like some pound of flesh. Yet Mr. Vantas just laughed and looked at my father with contempt, “What do you think I am? Some fairy or something here to take your firstborn child?” He sneered at my father, “The chair is delightful, you can keep your kid. The last thing I need is a spoiled Ampora brat bitching and moaning in my house.”  
I was shocked, I couldn't believe this fucking child had the audacity to talk to my father this way. I wanted to go up and slap him across the face more than anything, but for now I decided, I would bite my tongue. Instead I'd make my father proud and try to further my case. “Mr. Ampora, If I may I would do everything in my power to help and serve you. It would be an honor to serve a man so powerful and legendary as you, and for whatever time I could gratefully secure to serve this great house.”  
“I know it would, continue.” He smiled smugly. I found him revolting, but flattery will get you anywhere in the world.  
“Your home really is stunning, and what a remarkably fitting man to rule it. I bet women find such a charming powerful man as you irresistible. Especially with your looks and good fashion sense.”  
Vantas chuckled and eyed my father scornfully, “Ampora you did a good job teaching your son how to kiss ass. Fine, I'll take your kid under my wing but I won't be kind and I will enjoy taking advantage of the personal servant part of our deal.”  
I won't ever forget how he looked at me then, like I was nothing more than a piece of meat that he would enjoy chewing up and spitting out. I won't forget how that thought combined with the look made me shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a proper fic, feedback, constructive criticism is much appreciated. I intend for more characters to be introduced later and elaborate on their world more.


End file.
